


Lightning Bolt

by Bandtrees



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - MommaCQ, Alternate Universe - MommaShift, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandtrees/pseuds/Bandtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh was in the hospital. What else was new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Bolt

Fresh was in the hospital. What else was new?

They sat on their bed, fiddling in their hands the plush dog Error had given them a while back for their birthday. They loved kiddie cute things like plushes and toys, and it was rare for Error to show them any kind of positive attention. So that stuffed animal was special to them, for reasons aside from their natural love for cute colorful things. 

It was raining rather hard out, and Fresh could even hear the distant booming of thunder. The wind blew harshly, fluttering the pink curtains of the window about. Rain was pelting onto the floor, and the wind made the room freezing. But that didn't matter to Fresh, huddled up in a blanket with all the pillows set up around them like a fort. No, they were just fine.

They could have gotten up and closed the window or at least drawn the curtains in, but they were too comfy. They'd be fine here, they had decided. It was comfortable and warm in the blankets, they weren't leaving that. 

If Fresh was to be completely honest, they liked the hospital better than they did their home. What with Error and Geno always fighting, at least. The hospital was quiet, serene even. Peaceful, unlike the constant yelling at their home. Sure, hospitals sometimes had weird people, but it wasn't anything that Fresh hadn't learned to cope with by now. Weird people were normal to them. They knew a lot of weird people! That Ink kid that slept over every night because he didn't like his home, the kids all decked out in color that Fresh would see running around the hospital on their rare walks, even CQ and Error and Geno! They were weird, and Fresh liked that. Weird was fun!

Fresh shifted a bit when they realized they had been sitting on their ankle, but in the process knocked a couple of pillows off the end of their bed. They let out a sigh; looked like their comfy pillow fort wouldn't have lasted forever. They shakily stood up, grabbing the nightstand for support. They stood a little wobbly, bending to pick up the pillows when a gust of wind blew in. The small skeleton shivered, groaning in annoyance. 

They had picked up two of the scattered pillows off the floor and tucked them under their free arm (the other was still holding their stuffed dog) when they stopped and looked at the window. The storm had intensified, wind audibly howling and rain pelting the tile floor. They slowly approached the window, a sudden flash of lightning brightening the sky for a split second. They couldn't help but smile a bit, remembering that Geno didn't like storms. While CQ was watching the rain and Error was staring boredly at the TV, Geno was probably cowering under the table crying like a baby! What a funny thought.

Geno was really sickly. He was probably the one that should've gone to a hospital, but every time he was asked about his health he'd just glare and snap "fine" like being asked about his wellbeing was some kind of insult. Sometimes Fresh wished they knew how his head worked. 

They dropped the pillows down next to them while they poked their head out the window. They didn't like storms either, but not as much as Geno. But now the rain and thunder and lightning was comforting rather than scary. Was it because they were alone? They didn't know, but it was a nice feeling. They rest their head on their hand, watching the rain fall. They hadn't realized how stuffy and gross their hospital room was until now, the rain and wind feeling so cool and refreshing. Even the dull ache of their body seemed like nothing compared to the rain. It was so comforting.

They didn't know why the bright lightning bolts were now the megawatt smiles of nature as opposed to scary bright powerful streaks that split the sky in half they thought they were, but it was... good. Awesome, even! Fresh grinned, stars in their eyes as they watched the weather do its thing. 

There was another flash of lightning, making their smile wider. They weren't like Geno or Error, they could appreciate the little things! Well, maybe lightning and thunder wasn't exactly a /little/ thing, but still! They appreciated it! It was cool! It was wonderful to be away from the stuffiness of their room, away from their home, away from Geno and Error...

The rain dropped onto their face and front, even hitting the bandages on their fingers and hands, soothing the cracks in their bones and bruises all over their body that were inflicted by their brothers.

They weren't in the hospital because they were sick, after all.


End file.
